Watch Me Bleed
by Isabelle-Angel018
Summary: Adopted from A Goddess Under The Cupboard... His heart was broken and he ran away from the person who could give meaning to his life. But his lover will not let him go easily... For He is the Dark Lord's lover.
1. Prologue: A Broken Heart

The night at Riddle Manor was filled with encompassing silence except for the sound of werewolves howling through the night, owls hooting at the manor's owlery, and a young man's frantic footsteps working its way to its destination. As the young man got closer, the sense of trepidation consumes him– hoping to reach his beloved on time before his lover leaves for his mission. However, as he reaches the room, he hears sounds – sounds that could not have come from anyone else's lips but him. He hears moans and groans coming from the end of the hallway and he stops midway as he struggles to stand on his own.

He knows there is no one who could be there but his lover only; nobody dares to try to enter his lover's chambers for his lover is very a terrifying and cruel man. You see, his lover is none other but the terror of the Wizarding world, the leader of the illustrious Death Eaters, the Dark Lord, and his supposed nemesis – Lord Voldemort.

As he opened the door, he sees his lover pounding into some young man's ass and hears every groan of approval his lover awards his whore. His lover stills for a moment as he climaxed inside the stranger's ass and looks behind him. He does not sees the emotions flashing in his and his lover's face, all he knows is that his heart has been shattered beyond imagination as he witnessed his lover, no, this man's betrayal.

"How does it feel to be my whore during these past three years? Did you really think that I would love my own nemesis? You are wrong Harry Potter, and I have won." The Dark Lord smirked at Harry.

"It never made sense for you to love me. I always knew that. I guess I assumed so highly for a man with a heart of stone. "Harry said slowly, each word dripping with so much scorn that the Dark Lord was taken aback for a second before he composed himself. Harry's eyes darkened with so much hate and pain that there was only a ring of green that could be seen in his pupils. The Dark Lord starts to question the methods he have used in order to keep his Slytherin Prince safe but it was already too late. Not only a second later, he heard the sound of a person Disapparating out of his manor and ultimately out of his life.

"I'm sorry, my Prince." The heartbroken Dark Lord whispered as he threw the young man he fucked out of his room. Nobody witnessed the lone tear falling from the Dark Lord's face.


	2. Chapter 1: Crying For My Heart

_****** Crying For My Heart ******_

Gryffindor Castle is a place that was hardly used after Godric Gryffindor died; however, the castle was as majestic as it was freshly built millennia ago. Few heirs of the esteemed Founder were able to enter the castle since it was heavily warded with traps and charmed to give the hardest challenge to the person who dare enter Gryffindor's castle. The castle in itself was filled with endless corridors, hundreds of rooms, numerous sitting rooms, deep dungeons, and many ball rooms. However, there was one room that stood out due to a certain person occupying said room.

It was no surprise that Harry chose to run to this place. After the fiasco at Tom-no Voldemort's manor, he ran to this place, he went to the room he always occupied whenever he was sad, desperate, occupied, or when he wanted to run away from the expectations and insults the Wizarding World has bestowed him.

The room was not something that could be considered a master's bedroom for purebloods but the room was spacious enough, unlike what the young man had all throughout his life. His bed was not big nor was it small either but it was enough to give comfort to the young man. The bed was made out of acromantula silk and Egyptian cotton and was donned with the colours of silver and blue with sapphire blue hangings covering the bed.

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed and his head was facing the mirror. The steady flow of his tears, sobs escaping his lips, and his shoulders racking with useless suppression of cries were the only thing filling the silence that encompassed the room and the whole castle. Dead green eyes bordering to black was looking straight back at Harry. His haunted eyes looked a lot like many those who have received their death sentence – full of anguish, despair, and helplessness.

'_Was I not enough? Was I wrong to think he would be happy with me? Was I wrong to believe he would truly love me, knowing we were sworn enemies? In the end, was Dumbledore right all along?' _Harry thought as he got lost in the memories of the past.

_Flashback_

_The two of them were safely ensconced inside the Headmaster's office feeling the tension fill the room. The place was still filled with oddities and trinkets in every crook and cranny of the room. Even though the room was cluttered, it was nothing like it what was once Harry remembered it – the books thrown out of the shelve, papers lying about, few trinkets cracked or destroyed. _

_It was to be expected as raging herd of redheads, an in denial werewolf, and one enraged godmu - godfather stormed into the Headmaster's office one early morning. The racket all of the*cough* unwanted *cough* guests caused was enough to tell the Headmaster that he needed to find a room to hide his other trinkets and that he seriously needed to redecorate and charm all of his things to stick where they were placed._

_After the *cough* guests *cough* were taken care of (forcefully removed from Hogwarts grounds and were threatened to be handed to the dementors if they didn't leave and not return unless specifically called by the headmaster) the headmaster decided to salvage what was left of his *cough*beautiful*cough* office before he let Harry settle down into one of the seats he offered. _

"_Are you sure with this association you are building, my boy?" Dumbledore asked his tone full of concern. The man hoped for a different answer to come out of the boy's lips, and say it was all a great misunderstanding or some blackmail done to him by Tom; however, he was greatly mistaken._

"_Yes, Headmaster .I truly do… l-lo-love him. I have come to care a great deal of Tom; though, I do not know how it's possible. I just do." Harry said. _

_The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes dimmed through enough to convey to the both of them that he accepted the answer, but was concerned a lot about him. Dumbledore nodded and Harry had to look away from the intensity of the gaze he was getting._

"_My boy, you do understand how this will affect everything you've worked so hard for." Harry knew that and that was what was pulling him back, weighing heavily on his conscience. He knew it, Dumbledore knew it, and yet was he certain that he was not going to regret this decision? Was everything he had done worth for a piece of his happiness?_

_They locked gazes. Both wishing this conversation was not really happening and they could both say that it was just a dream. Yet, they could not escape it-could not prevent this from ever occurring and they have to face that it was all really true._

"_I know and I also have doubts about it. I am also wary of how people will react. Well, I already know how the others will react but I worry how it greatly affects what I have established. I cannot punish your people nor will I punish my own due to something I have done. I owe them that much – without them I am nothing. But my selfish wish to be happy, Headmaster… What can I do to stop it?" By the time Harry was done speaking, his eyes were getting wet and some of the tears escaped down to his face. _

_Dumbledore knew that Harry will not betray them – betray the truce they have all taken part in; they have gone too far beyond to doubt each other any longer. _

"_I understand, my boy. However can you do me a favour my boy? I believe this request is for an old man's peace of mind." Harry wiped the tears away and responded._

"_Of course, Albus. Given that it is something I will not approve or something I have no power to accomplish."_

"_Promise me, Harry that you will find a house that cannot be found by Tom – or anyone for that matter. It is imperative that no one has any knowledge of it especially me and Tom. I fear that it is something you will need in the future. You are to not to tell a soul of its location unless it is a given necessity to which I hope you still do not tell others of its existence. I fear there will come a time where I will be forced to confess of your whereabouts and I am in no power to defend myself. I fear for your safety Harry. Promise me you will do this, child."_

"_I promise Albus but what is all this secrecy about? Is something going to happen? Why, Headmaster? Tell me, is something wrong?" The desperation in the headmaster's voice greatly worried Harry. Was something-No, he dare not think about it lest it may come true. Why was Tom-_

"_You must know this Harry. Tom was a brilliant child once. He was an exceptional student in everything he did; everything but one – love. He does not have clear understanding of this emotion and he might become rash in his decisions due to it. He will hurt you child, of that I have no doubt. Though I hope what I think shall never come to pass. You – becoming his lover, is his weakness now. It is for your safety, my boy. _

_End Flashback_


	3. Chapter 2: Running Away

**Running Away**

Draco Malfoy was one of the high-ranked officials in the Dark Lord's regime and was highly favoured due to his closeness with a certain emerald-eyed youth. It had angered him before when he found out that the reason he was moved to a higher position in the Dark Order hierarchy was his closeness to Harry. Although if he would be honest to himself, it was actually the Dark Lord's fault that he had thought that Harry could be won over by gifts.

It was highly shocking and amusing when he heard that Harry was the new conquest of the Dark Lord because he knew the Dark Lord had no chance at winning Harry over. He also knew that Harry would need someone who could give Harry a lot of love and he highly doubted that the Dark Lord could provide Harry's need. Boy, did Harry give the Dark Lord a lot of work. It took two years before they got over the awkwardness and constant fighting and start developing their relationship.

When the media heard that Harry and the Dark Lord were in a romantic relationship, many questioned Harry's sanity and the Dark Lord's motives. It probably didn't help that they were both Supreme Lord of the Conclave out of the original three members. The fear that the Dark would oppress every law passed and every motion delivered for each kingdom sprouted like a disease that wouldn't go away. It was to their great relief when Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Lord of the Light, declared that Harry would not turn away from his side and would continue his duty as Supreme Overlord of the Conclave and Supreme Lord of the Grey.

However, Harry did not come out of the issue unscathed. Few members of the annoying redheaded Weasel clan, few Gryffindorks, few people from the Light had turned their backs on him. Also, both of his godmutts were showing uneasiness whenever Harry was around. It would have been hilarious if Harry wasn't his friend and he was on his way on becoming a psychopath like few of the Death Eaters, but Fate was truly on his side for he became Harry's friend and confidant.

He knew it was taxing on the Dark Lord on keeping Harry in the dark about the death threats from both the Light Side and the Dark Side but he kept his mouth shut for Harry's sake. He found the genuine love that the Dark Lord bestowed his friend but he couldn't feel but it would not always be sun shines and daises especially with the Dark Lord keeping things from Harry.

However, he was surprised when Harry was nowhere to be seen for a whole week. He wasn't stupid to ask the Dark Lord where Harry was but from the looks of things, both of them ended their discussion on a bad note. From the moment Draco looked at the Dark Lord's face, he could see guilt shining through his eyes before he closed it off to his usual look of indifference.

The Conclave could not discuss anything as Harry would not show up at any of his meetings for the whole week. The owls, trained to disregard wards and other charms, were also unsuccessful in finding Harry. It was Harry was in a place that has wards older than Hogwarts itself, or dare he say it, Harry was in a place that can never be classified living or dead.

It was a reprieve when he got a letter from Harry an hour ago. He skimmed through the letter and he cannot help but narrow his eyes.

_Dear Draco,_

_ I trust that this letter will reach you in good health. I fear that our correspondence would be compromised one way or another. As much as I would like to tell you everything, I fear that we could not meet safely in any place we have frequently been meeting. My fear has come to pass and I think no one can save me from this deep crevasse. Although, as much as I loath to admit this, I will continue to do my duties and I would need your help in that area. It will still be the same as we have talked about. Hope you would see your grieving friend._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Marcus Prince_

The letter was very Slytherin of him – giving statements that were bordering on ambiguous to suicidal. He had not expected for this situation to arise because he was quite sure the Dark Lord loved Harry. They had discussed it before when Harry was still wary of where the relationship would end up to but it had not been brought for so long. What changed?

His glare could only do so much to the damn paper in front of him. It was not as if it would make everything all right again as he had hoped. He stood up and walked to the floo as he went to work. It was not like it waiting without doing anything would help. Hopefully by the end of the week, every question he had would be answered.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

I would like to express my sincerest apologies because I was unable to post the following chapters. However, it was due to a virus infecting my computer. Thus, all of my files about the following chapters has also been deleted. It might take a while until I finish re-calibrating my computer and rewriting all the chapters that were deleted. Please wait for the following chapters next week or by April... I'm really sorry guys... I would also like to thank those who followed my story and those who added my stories to their favorites.

Also, if anyone would like to beta my story, please do not hesitate to message me and I will try my best to answer.


End file.
